Ginny's world
by Uniquepairings
Summary: Summary inside but I will warn you now.. FEMSLASH! You have been warned. G/H G/D H/B


Ginny's world Summary: Ginny is in lopve but with who? Her hormones tell her she likes girls but her heart tells her she likes boys. Which will she chose? Contains some strong language. Some slash at the end. (sorry if you like Ginny she is a bit of a slut in this famfic. But thats how I would love her to be!) Enjoy!

Ginny loved sitting in the Great Hall early when all the sexiest girls came and had breakfast. She loved trying to work out what sort of person they are and who they would like to go out with from the way they looked, what time they got up, what they ate, who they sat with and spoke to. She also enjoyed sitting in the Hall when all the boys came down for breakfast and doing the same with each of them. Harry was her favourite she would stare at him as he sat and ate. The other day Harry had seen her starring, she had blushed but he had smilied and nodded at her. Ron had looked over at her and given her a loathing stare as if to say:'Stay away. He's mine!'. She thought it was only fair for Ron to do that as he was very pretective of his friends; after all Weasley friends are few and far between in the wizarding world. She still loathed him for it and had considered confronting him about it. She was going to say it would tie Harry closer to the family and would benefit all of them. Then she saw Dean, but she was distracted from him by something far better in her eyes. Hermione Granger. But she even got distracted from her by a boy in her houses rival house.  
She had come to realise that Draco Malfoy was fucking HOT! She could never tell Harry or Ron, but she thought maybe she could confide in Hermione. 'What did you want to talk about Ginny?' Hermione asked as they sat in the room of requirement so as to be undisturbed. 'Well,' Ginny paused studying Hermione to see if she could figure out her reaction to what Ginny was about to tell her. 'Ginny if this about who you fancy...I'll tell you who I fancy first if you like.' Ginny looked stunned. She just nodded in answer. 'Well Ginny I fancy...Blaise Zabini.' Hermione looked a little embaressed. Ginny looked at her friend and wondered who she really loved. 'Malfoy.' She said simply. Hermione looked up at Ginny then hugged her. Ginny melted into the hug and felt a desperate need to tell Hermione about her feelings for her but words weren't enough. Before she realised what was happening Hermione had made the first move and kissed Ginny fully and passionately on the lips.  
Ginny felt a desire to be between Hermiones legs so she carefully removed Hermiones top and Hermiones boobs bounced out as she wasn't wearing a bra. Hermione just vanished all their clothes away as she ws obviously more desperate than Ginny was so Ginny wasted no time. She kissed down Hermiones neck and stopped at her breasts wanting to toy with those plump titties. She flicked her tongue over the rosy nipple and heard Hermione moan in pleasure. She tugged on the bud gently with her teeth, gaining her self a louder moan from Hermione. Then she felt a hand on the back of her head pushing her downwards. She didn't need anymore encouragement. She kissed all the way down Hermione and stopped just above Hermiones clit. Then she flicked her tongue over her clit, this time Hermione squeled in pleasure and so Ginny swirled her tongue around Hermiones clit; then she plunged it into Hermione as Hermione screamed in ecstasy and almost orgasmed straight away.  
Ginny couldn't believe her luck. She had only intended to tell Hermione who she fancied and now she was fucking her! Hermiones hand tightened it's grip in her hair as she screamed out: 'Yes Ginny! Lick my pussy! Lick my pussy like the whore that you are!' Ginny was so turned on that she was desperate to taste Hermiones real love juice so she dived her tongue in once again. This time Hermione really couldn't hold back any longer "Oh YES GINNY! YES YES YES!" and she came all over Ginny and Ginny lapped up every drop.  
They woke up in each others arms both completly naked. 'Whoa.' said Hermione. 'We should probably get back to the common room now.' Ginny just nodded but didn't let go of Hermione. 'Come on.' Hermione giggled as she got up and got dressed then pulled Ginny up 'I don't want to go back. I want to stay here with you.' Ginny said. It was true she wanted to spend eternity with Hermione just locked in their embrace. 'What about Malfoy?' Hermione sighed shaking Ginny back to reality. 'What about him?' 'Come on we have to get back Harry and Ron will be worrying about us.'  
They left the room but not before they shared another kiss and promised to see each other again soon. In one of the concealed corridors they found Malfoy and Blaise stood talking. They looked at each other then at the stunned boys. Malfoy and Blaise looked at each other then at the two girls hair ruffled and their hands held tightly together and smilied. Blaise stepped forwards and took Hermione's free hand and then lead her to a spot just a little way away while Malfoy lent against the wall and studdied Ginny then opened his arms towards her. Ginny glanced at Blaise and Hermione to see Hermione her eyes cloed and her hands on the back of Blaise's hair holding his head between her legs it turned her on to see her Hermione was such whore. Blaise and her had only been together moments, before he was already between her legs. Suddenly she found herself up against a wall with Malfoy kissing her neck and undoing her skirt she pulled his face up to her's and kissed him. He was an amazing kisser. He was gentle but passionate as he eased his tongue into her mouth and his hands ran expertly over her body. she reached for his belt and undid it quickly then slid down the wall as she eased his pants down to his ankles. He was huge at least 8" possibly more. His swaying member was so inviting and she swalloed his cock whole and heard him gasp in pleasure, she heard another gasp that sounded familiar, she stole a glance over at Hermione and saw her face up against the wall and Blaise stood behind her with his trousers and pants round his ankles. Draco had his hands tangled in her long red hair that was already a mess. He was groaning as she bobbed up and down on his cock and swirled her tongue around the end every time she reached it. he soon pulled out and motioned for her to turn round she did so not even taking her undone skirt off he just shoved himself straight in forcing a gasp out of Ginny's lips as he was fully sheathed inside her. He paused a second allowing her to get used to it and allowing himself more time to explore her chest with his hands. he pulled almost totally out then thrust back in making her gasp again as he hit her G-spot. He kept going with long, slow but hard thrusts in and out Hermione was practically screaming by this time as Blaise fucked her hard in every position possible in that small corridor. 'If my farther new what I was doing he'd kill me.' muttered Malfoy, Ginny's heart sank then he said 'Fuck it who cares your hot in more than one way.' He said with a smirk. Ginny understood that he meant her hair and so she reached back and grabbed his balls and pulled gently making Malfoy tense as she became even more horny at the thought of how easy it was to shut Malfoy up. Hermione was on all fours screaming as Blaise fucked her hard then she began to scream even louder 'Yes Blaise! Oh Thats it! Hit me right there! YES YES YES AHH!' she came onto Blaises cock which he quickly replaced with his tongue and he lapped up her juices as Ginny had earlier. Ginny was near to her climax too after watching Hermione come like that she felt her pussy clamp over Malfoy's prick and he felt it too as he withdrew and put his tongue in and licked her to her orgasm then he filled her again as he came deep inside her as he had wanted to. Blaise and Hermione came over to them and Hermione pulled Ginny into a deeply passionate kiss as the two boys watched and wanked themnselves off. Then Hermione and Ginny broke apart and Ginny kissed Malfoy then Blaise then Hermione then Hermione kissed each of them as well. 'That was great.' Blaise whistled as Ginny and Hermione kissed each other again and groped each others boobs. 'We should do this again sometime.' Said Malfoy. All four of them agreed and they decided on Saturday after the Gryffindor match when all the others were celebrating they would go to the room of requirment and enjoy a fun night together in secret. Ginny still hasn't decided so she chose to be bisexual instead and then she could enjoy the best of both worlds. She also decided that Harry need never know what she was really like and that she would ask him out soon when she was sure she could last without Hermione. 


End file.
